Eavesdropping Issues: PlayTime
by InuYoukaiKiyo
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Mama Higurashi left? The Kitchen Table, that's what. This is a gift!fic for Luna-chan96. She asked for a continuation, and I got straight to it! Enjoy! I'm really proud of this. Warning:Crazy LEMON inside! InuKag


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own InuYasha; they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi. No own, no sue._

**A/N: **_Yo! Alright. Let me explain. A very brave reviewer asked me to make another chapter to this story, and I P.Med her back saying I would, and I'd take any suggestions. Well… I couldn't wait to start, and once it was finished, I fell in love with it. Instead of waiting, I decided to surprise her with this _gift!fic _for _**Luna-chan96! **_Alright, now everyone clap…_

_I do take suggestions and requests, but if my mail box is full of requests, I will have to pick and choose. But I _will _P.M you back if I can't, or can. I take requests for IY and RK. I hope to hear from you all._

_And Luna-chan, I really hope you like this.. Because this is for you! I'm happy with it, and I hope you will be too. Sorry if you wanted to make suggestions, but you can still contact me if you want something changed. I don't mind. Thank you for reviewing!_

_Well, here's some background detail. I got started on it, and it just flowed out onto Word. I really liked how it came out. It's my romantic style in some parts, yet completely erotic in others. You are being warned readers.. This is graphic and all of it is a straight lemon. Enjoy, my dears._

_I now present to you all the sequel and _gift!fic _to _**Luna-chan96**_… Eavesdropping Issues: PlayTime!_

* * *

InuYasha's ear twitched cutely as he heard the front door shut, and he grinned to himself. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome, who was standing at his back, as he pressed himself against Kagome's door.

"Is she gone yet?" He heard her whisper eagerly.

"Yeah," was all the warning he gave her before he swung around, gathering her smaller form into his arms for a kiss.

Kagome kissed him back with fervor, tangling her hands in his silver hair. She let him take possession of her mouth, and she moaned as his skilled hands found her breast. She arched into his hand, silently demanding more. His hand disappeared for a moment, but returned inside her shirt. He pushed the right cup of her bra aside, and brushed the pad of his finger over her nipple. The stimulation made it tighten into a peak, and he tweaked it lightly, earning him another moan.

InuYasha took his free hand out of her ebony locks, and groped behind him for the door handle. He had promised her the table this time, and that's what he planned. He just hoped they got there. Last time they only made it to the hall before they jumped one another.

He smirked into their kiss as the door opened, and he guided his sexy vixen out into the hall. Even though he could keep kissing her, he knew his Kagome needed to breathe, so he pulled his lips from hers.

Kagome was panting, her eyes dark and hooded, and her pink lips swollen from their passionate kiss. His cock strained against his jeans, and he bit back a groan. He got hard at just the thought of taking her on the table, but that look she was giving him… he could explode in his pants.

Allowing herself to be guided, Kagome started on her clothes. She moved with him, but as she did so, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up, and over her head. Tossing the garment aside, she couldn't help but laugh as her lover's touch became more desperate, and he immediately went for the clip on her bra.

The cool air on her freed breasts was delightful, and both her nipples were hard. InuYasha bent his head to her breasts, taking one bead into his mouth and suckled as his other hand fondled her other breast. Kagome could do nothing but grip his shoulders and moan. His warm mouth on her breast felt good, but she could think of another place she wanted his mouth at too. Gods, they needed to get to that table, and now!

InuYasha felt Kagome's desire spike considerably, and he knew they needed to hurry. He left her breasts, and just swept her up into his arms. He turned and made the few more steps to the stairs, and went down them. A few pictures were disturbed in their eagerness, but they were too far gone to even notice, much less care.

As InuYasha carried her, Kagome decided to have a little fun. She leaned up to his neck, and found a special spot she knew would drive him wild. She nibbled at his flesh, lightly running her tongue over it.

Just the feeling of her tongue alone made InuYasha's knees go weak. Literally. He stumbled, and hit his knees. Too aroused to be embarrassed, he grabbed her by her hair and urged her away from his neck, to his lips. His lips crashed down onto hers, and he pressed his tongue between her lips and forced his way into her mouth. Both were panting heavily, and Kagome shifted so she was straddling his lap.

They clutched at each other as they kissed, clawing at the barrier the clothing created for them. Soon, InuYasha's shirt joined a lamp shade, and Kagome was kissing down his chest. She ran her tongue along the lines and contours of his chest, her nails lightly running down his muscled back.

The inuhanyou groaned low in his throat, his head falling back. Gods, this woman was all over him! And he loved every second of it. He gripped her ass and stood up once again, marching toward the kitchen. He wasn't sure if Kagome noticed they were on the move again, but he didn't mind. He turned and bumped the swinging door to the kitchen with his back, and entered the room. He immediately leaned against the table so as not to fall, since his vixen had already gone for his sweet spots once again.

Kagome moved back up his chest, heading towards his lips for another kiss, when she realized they were no longer in the living room. She untangled her legs from his waist after giving him a quick kiss, and touched down on the kitchen floor. Not really caring about surprising him, she dropped to her knees and instantly started fumbling with his pants.

InuYasha's hands appeared ontop of hers, helping her remove the offending garment. Soon, his pants were around his ankles, and he kicked them off and across the floor. InuYasha wasn't really one for boxers when he was just at home, so his engorged flesh was already on display.

Rock hard, standing up at full attention, he was magnificent. And delicious. Kagome leaned forward, her hands coming up to grip the base of his cock, and she took just the head into her mouth. InuYasha groaned, his hands sliding through her hair, and he very gently urged her more onto his cock.

Kagome took the hint. It was much too late for teasing. She took as much of him as possible into her mouth, folding her tongue around him and pressed. Locking her lips around him for ultimate tightness, she bobbed her head back and forth. She adopted a quick pace immediately, her hands massaging his base as she sucked and slurped on his cock.

Euphoria is what InuYasha was in. Complete pleasure rocked him as Kagome gave him head. He groaned, his hips jerking of their own accord. He controlled himself enough to not choke her, but that was all he could do. He felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to explode.

"Kagome! Gods… I c-can't.." he gasped, hoping she heard him.

And then she felt the vixen rise back up in her. She redoubled her efforts for a moment, then pulled back as his body tensed. His cum spilled all over her breasts and chin, and she opened her mouth, letting his seed into her mouth. She kept her eyes on him the whole time, and she felt great satisfaction as his eyes bugged, and his mouth drop open. But that didn't last long as she licked her lips, and cupped her breasts, rubbing the evidence of his climax over her breasts. He shot forward, grabbing her from the floor, and swung her around so fast she squealed, and onto the table.

His claws made very quick work of her shorts, and he tossed the torn denim aside. He slid his hands up her thighs, and bent her legs at the knees, and opened her up wide. He sliced the sides of her thongs, and threw the ruined garment aside. Her scent hit his nose, and he growled in approval. She was slick and dripping wet for him, and he loved it. He took her right leg in his hands, and leaned forward to nibble at the juncture of her inner thigh. Kagome squirmed and bucked her hips, also letting him know she wanted him to touch her.

And he oh so gladly obliged her. He pressed one finger between her folds, finding her clit and slid that finger down to her tight slit. He pushed his finger inside of her, gently moving it in and out. He grinned as she cried out his name, her back arching, thrusting her breasts far into the air. He decided to be nice and give her what he knew she wanted. He moved closer still and slid his tongue between her lips, rolling his tongue around her swollen nub.

Kagome couldn't help herself; she screamed. She clawed at the sides of the table, almost unable to handle the pleasure that was assaulting her body. Her love knew exactly what drove her wild, and what made her scream and he obviously used that knowledge to the fullest. She felt him add a second finger and pick up the pace, sliding his fingers in and out of her rapidly and he attacked her clit with his lips and tongue. This felt _incredible. _Soon her hips were bucking out of her control, and she was crying out his name and words of pleasure. Her juices coated his fingers in a rush, and InuYasha removed them to lick her clean. She tasted decadent.

Kagome was still in a pleasureful daze, and did not notice InuYasha gathering her into his arms. But when he kissed her, she came back down from her high and kissed him back. This kiss was slow and sensual. Romantic and sweet. And a bit of a 'thank you' to the other.

InuYasha pulled away with a glint in his amber eyes. He was up to something, Kagome instantly noticed. "InuYasha?" she questioned.

She received no response, other than him picking her up and turning her around on the table. He showed her to the position he wanted, which was her on all fours, her rear presented to him. She was at the end of the table, and she jerked as she suddenly felt his fingers inside of her once again.

"Mmm…" She moaned and rocked back against his hand, sending his fingers deeper. She heard him growl in satisfaction and lean over her.

"Yeah, that's it," He slammed his fingers into her as she rocked back. "Show me you want it…"

Kagome closed her eyes and pushed herself back against his fingers. That felt way too good. He started to pump his fingers rapidly and firmly, and she matched him. Soon, she was gasping and groaning, franticly going back onto his fingers.

InuYasha fisted his cock in his free hand, and stroked himself. He was already hard, but he wanted to be aroused to the fullest when he took her. He had a plan, and he was sure Kagome would appreciate this. He felt her inner walls tighten, and he broke out into a full grin. He removed his fingers at the very beginning of her orgasm, and positioned his cock at her entrance quickly, and slammed himself into her.

Gods, she was so tight! In the throws of her orgasm, she was unbelievable! He gripped her hips firmly and automatically started a powerful rhythm. He hammered himself into her hard and fast, leaning over her back. Kagome screamed his name, almost sobbing with pleasure, begging for more. Her breasts bounced back and forth with their movements, and he had to move his right hand to her stomach to help her keep upright.

His plan was to intensify her orgasm, prolong it, and hopefully trigger another. His Kagome would be fully sated when he was done with her. He felt his own climax creeping up on him, and he redoubled his efforts. He was half demon, so he always had to hold back a bit since Kagome was human. But, with all the pleasure he was giving her _now, _he knew she would think it was worth it later on, even though she might be a little sore. But now, he slammed his cock inside her with long, hard, deep strokes at a quick pace.

Kagome couldn't think, couldn't hardly breathe. Kami, she was in complete ecstasy! Her whole body was racked with pleasure. When he finger-fucked her into an orgasm, then entered her like he did… she thought she'd pass out from the pleasure alone. She was seeing stars with every thrust, and it wasn't too long before she came again and again and again…

InuYasha was at the end of his rope. He was falling off the edge. Satisfied with the multiple orgasms he gave Kagome, he stopped fighting it. He exploded inside of her, and stilled as his seed spilled inside her with such force, it almost immediately came rushing back out. He pulled out of her when he was finished, and helped her lay down on the table.

Both of them were exhausted, and did not want to move for quite awhile. So, InuYasha crawled up on the table with her. She was already sound asleep, and InuYasha grinned widely to himself. Yeah, he was the man. But, he would only lay here for a minute before he took her back upstairs. It would do them no good if her Mother came back and found them like this… on the kitchen table, no less.

He pulled her to him and buried his nose in her long, damp hair. Both were covered in sweat, but it didn't bother him. Kagome still smelled sweet. The heavy sent of their lovemaking clung to them both, and it made him smile.

"I am _so_ good."

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright. Even __**I **__had to take a cold shower after THAT! I hope you like it, __**Luna-chan!**__ And I also hope everyone else does too! Have a nice day! Reviews are CRAVED! _

_I was so excited with all the reviews and Fav Alerts that you all gave me. Seriously. I loved it. It brought a smile to my face every time AOL shouted "You Got Mail!" at me. Thank you so much!_

_Kiyo-chan_


End file.
